USS Voyager (NCC-1704 Prime)
The USS Voyager (NCC-1704) was a 23rd century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. The achieved most of her career under the command of Captain Kathryn Jemison. In her years of service and discovery, through upgrades and two refits, she took part in numerous first contacts and military engagements. Like other constitution-class ships, she achieved most of her celebratory missions of galactic exploration and diplomacy during a five year mission under the command of Captain Jemison. Service history Construction Constructed at Tranquility Base, Luna in 2244, the Federation vessel registered NCC-1704 was christened Voyager after the Voyager satellites. Larry Marvick was one of the ship's designers, Dr. Richard Daystrom designed her computer systems, and Michael Jemison oversaw construction of her components. His wife, Helen, was one of ship's designers. Michael Jemison's command In 2247, Michael Jemison commanded Voyager during her trial runs to test its systems. Jemison's wife, Helen, served as the first communication officer, with Mark Hudson serving as first officer. During one trial run, Voyager discovered an ancient space carrying genetically engineered superhumans from the 21st century and their creator and leader, Dr. Ivo Warren. Warren and his followers took control of Voyager in their quest to destroy any being that is less superior to them. However, the Voyager crew were eventually able to defeat Warren and his followers and exiled them on Alpha Centar. Mark Hudson's command Captain Mark Hudson commanded the Voyager from the time she was launch through into the 2260s. His missions included voyages to the Rigel IV, Dia, Solace system. Hudson's Vulcan science officer, Tuvek, who served under him for 15 years, ultimately became the starship's longest-serving officer. Kathryn Jemison's command In 2265, Voyager was assigned to a five-year mission of deep space exploration and command passed to Kathryn Jemison. The ship's primary goal was to seek out and contact alien life. Captain Jemison's standing orders also included the investigation of all Nebulas and interstellar medium. Beyond its primary mission, Voyager defended Federation territories from aggression, aided member worlds in crisis, and provided scientific expeditions and colonies in her patrol area with annual examination and support. Discoveries Voyager was struck by subspace shock wave caused by the destruction of the polaris moon. The ship's warp drive and other systems were critically damaged and casualties totaled twelve crewmembers and officers. The reality of time travel, externally influenced, had been known for over a century. Voyager's sister ship, USS Enterprise, became the first Federation ship to time travel. Voyager first experienced a time loop when the ship became trapped in a temporal causality loop near the Expanse. Each cycle ended in a catastrophic collision, destroying the ship. Feelings of deja'vu allowed the Voyager crew to gather clues which allowed them to send a message into the next loop and avoid the collision. The ship spent 14 days repeating the same interval of time. In 2268, Voyager was hurled through space and time to Earth of 1981. The ship was able to return to own time by repeating a method discovered by the Enterprise crew, by warping around the sun's gravity well in a slingshot maneuver. A year later, Voyager was ordered to repeat the slingshot effect, and return to Earth's past on a mission of historical observation. Some missions of discovery confronted Voyager with entities and mechanisms that threatened great swaths of Federation and neighboring space. An ancient "planet destroyer", fueled by the consumption of planets it destroyed with its antiproton weapon, approached Federation space in 2268. It required the combined efforts of Voyager and her sister ship, USS Challenger, to destroy it. Battles The nature of its mission of exploration meant Voyager was frequently the only Federation military asset in a little-known, otherwise undefended frontier. When called into harm's way, the ship regularly did so with little chance of immediate support against previously unknown enemies and threats. Voyager was part of a small task force that participated in a war games problem to field test the experimental M-5 multitronic unit, which had been designed by Dr. Richard Daystrom. The M-5 was installed aboard Voyager's sister ship, the USS Enterprise. When the M-5 unit suffered a disastrous malfunction during simulated combat, it caused the Enterprise to attack the other starships with full phasers rather than minimum-strength that were standard for such situations. At least five hundred aboard the USS Lexington and Excalibur were killed in the initial attack. Voyager along with the Potemkin and Hood attempted to retreat, but were nonetheless hit numerous times by full phasers from the Enterprise. This resulted in an unspecified number of casualties. Following the attack, Voyager had been badly damaged and was forced to head back to Starbase 6. The three remaining ships were ordered to destroy the Enterprise to end the threat. Fortunately, the Enterprise crew were able to deactivate the M-5 unit before the three ship battle force attacked. Klingon engagements Romulan engagements Casualties Service aboard Voyager proved to be hazardous duty. Between 2265 and 2270, individuals who were killed while assigned to the ship included fifty-four officers and crew. Eight crew members were killed when Voyager encountered the shock wave from the Polaris moon's destruction. Dick Walker, Ben Strauss, and Jessica Benton later died on Omega II. Two of the seven crewmembers assigned to study Pandora on the shuttlecraft Pioneer, Cameron and Lucas, were both killed by a large creature on the planet Titus. Later years Refits In the late 2260s and early 2270s, the Constitution-class starships underwent a major refit program. The actual refitting took eight months of work and essentially a new vessel was built onto the bones of the old, replacing virtually every major system, ensuring their continued service for the next several years, with the USS Voyager continuing to serve in its prominent role. In the early 2270's, the Voyager was critical in defending the Federation from several external threats, including Ivo Warren. Several upgrades with new technologies after long deployments were far from unusual in the ship's history. However, Voyager's overhaul of the early 2270s became a nearly keel-up redesign and reconstruction project. The very heart of the ship was replaced with a radically different vertical warp core assembly, linked to new, and heavier, warp engine nacelles atop swept-back pylons and integrated with impulse engines. The new drive system allowed for an expanded cargo hold in the secondary hull, linked to the shuttlebay. Weapons system upgrades included nine dual-phaser banks with power channeled directly from the warp engines. A double photon torpedo/probe launcher was installed atop the secondary hull. Multiple egress points now included a port-side spacedock hatch, dual ventral space walk bays, four dorsal service hatch, and a standardized docking ring port aft of the bridge on the primary hull, four more docking ring ports, paired on the port and starboard sides of the launcher and secondary hulls respectively, and service hatch airlocks on the port and starboard sides of the hangar bay's main clam-shell doors. A new bridge module reflected the modern computer systems, operating interfaces, and ergonomics that ran throughout the ship. Warren's return In 2287, Voyager was in a low-tempo training cycle, based in the Sol system. Jemison's mother, Commodore Jemison, boarded her ship to observe a cadet training cruise. Voyag Meanwhile, Ivo Warren had escaped his exile on Alpha Centar and hijacked the [[USS Argo (NCC-1524)|USS Argo]], and attempted to steal the Augment embryos from Cold Station 12. Voyager was tasked to investigate. Subsequent engagements with the Argo left the ship badly damaged with cadet and crew deaths. Final mission and destruction Upon Voyager's return to Earth, the was quickly repaired enough to return to duty. Meanwhile, Augment sisters Cipher and Neela, determined to avenge their fallen comrades, had seized control of a Klingon Bird-of-Prey after jettisoning the crew into space. The Klingons discovered the bodies and threatened war. Voyager was dispatched to investigate. Starfleet Commander, Fleet Admiral Marrow announced that this was to be Voyager's last mission. At that point forty years old, the ship was to be decommissioned upon its return. At Voyager's destination, the ship was attacked by the Bird-of-Prey operated by the Augment sisters, an assault that resulted in a warp core breach. The resulted explosion destroyed the stardrive section and knocked the saucer section into the atmosphere of Alpha Centar, crash-landing in a field. Owing to its relatively safe landing, the Voyager's casualties were minimal. However, the severe damage the saucer sustained in battle and subsequent crash landing rendered it unsalvageable. The ship's crew was rescued by the USS Saratoga. Being forty-years old at the time of its destruction, Voyager had surpassed its designer's original projected eighteen year endurance by twenty-two years, when the ship was launched in 2247. Command crew Michael Jemison's command crew Commanding officer * Michael Jemison (2247) First officer * Mark Hudson (2247) Communications officer * Helen Jemison (2247) Mark Hudson's command crew Commanding officer * Mark Hudson (2247-2265) First officer * Second officer * Chief engineer * Chief medical officer * Mike Phillips (2250-2265) Helmsmen * Leslie Hansen (2255-2259) Communications officer/Operations officer * Angela (2258-2265) Navigator * Kevin Bailey (2255-2265) Tactical officer * Science officer * Tuvek (2250-2265) Kathryn Jemison's command crew Commanding officer *Kathryn Jemison (2265-2287) First officer: *Tuvek (2265-2287) Second officer: *Cory McGregor (2265-2267) *Kaylah (2267-2287) Chief engineer: *Cory McGregor (2265-2267) *Kaylah (2267-2287) Chief medical officer: *Anderson Thacker (2265-2287) Helmsmen: *Monica Lin (2260-2264) *Alex Tyson (2265) Navigator: *Pavel Soyuz (2265-2287) Security officer *Marsha Lin (2265-2287) Tactical officer *Pavel Soyuz (2265) *Marsha Lin (2265-2287) Communications officer: *Jaesa Aurora (2265-2287) Science officer: *Tuvek (2250-2287) Interior design Main bridge The main bridge was located on deck 1 of the primary hull. The command chair was located in the recessed area at the center of the room, with a direct line of the main viewer. Piloting and navigation functions were carried out at the helm console, located at the center of the room, positioned in front of the command chair. This panel consisted of three main sections. Other stations on the bridge were provided for communications, engineering, weapons control, gravity control, damage control, environmental engineering, science and library computer, and internal security. All stations were normally manned at all times. Mounted into the room's foward bulkhead was the main viewscreen. Visual sensor pickup located at various points on the Constitution-class' outer hull were capable of image magnification and allowed a varied choice of viewing angles. Sciences Voyager had fourteen separate science labs. A number of these labs were located on Decks 2 and 3. These labs were dedicated to chemistry, biology, geology, physics, cosmology, and botany. Deck 18 held the ship's hydroponics laboratory, where fresh fruit and vegetables, along with other plants, could be grown. While it wasn't possible for the hydroponics lab to grow enough food to feed the entire crew, enough could be grown for special occasions, such as flowers for decorations. Also on Deck 18 was a botany lab, with a high bay that extended up to Deck 17. The Science officer's office was located on Deck 2, adjacent to the laboratories. Medical A sickbay facility was located on Deck 6, which featured an examination room, a nursery, the chief medical officer's office and a medical lab. At least one other medical lab was located elsewhere on the ship, and was used for biopsy, among other things. Sickbay was considered the safest place to be on the ship during combat. Many of the tools used in sickbay aboard Voyager, following her launch, were designed by her first medical officer, as life aboard required frequent improvisation. With the ship's refit during the 2270s, the medical facilities were considerably updated. New micro-diagnostic tables were capable of fully analyzing the humanoid body at the sub-cellular level, offering the physician a total understanding of the patient's status. Another new addition was a medical stasis unit, in which patients whose conditions were immediately life-threatening could be placed into suspended animation until the proper cure or surgical procedure could be established. Main engineering Main engineering was from where the ship's warp was controlled. All thrust and power systems were primarily controlled from this site, and it also where the main dilithium crystal reactor was located. Life support was controlled separately from Deck 6. During the ship's refit, the interior design of the engineering section was drastically upgraded, featuring a vertical warp core and the horizontal intermix area. Main engineering was lodged on Decks 14 and 15. Deck 14 was the uppermost level of the engineering hull, and was the anchoring framework for the connecting dorsal and the warp nacelle pylons. On the forward end of the deck was the engineering computer monitoring room, which encircled the cortical intermix shaft and opens, to the rear, into the engineering computer bay. Deck 15 housed the main engineering room. Located in the center of the room, and extended for many levels both above and below the deck, was the vertical linear intermix chamber. This complex, radically new design in intermix technology, provided operational power for the impulse drive system and furnished enough additional energy to power all the shipboard systems. Both matter and antimatter for this chamber were contained in a series of magnetic bottles, which were housed in pods at the base of the intermix shaft. Landing bay and cargo facilities Deck 17 was the main access level of the engineering hull. The aft landing bay provided personnel in small craft with a means of entering or exiting the vessel, as did docking port on either side of the level. The original configuration carried a standard complement of 4 shuttlecraft, some of which were Class F. Category:Constitution class starships Category:Federation starships